Hitchhike for the Night
by Oxytreza
Summary: Et tel le Phoenix, je renaîs de mes cendres! I'M BACK! Muhahaha! Avec une petite fic Kenren/Tenpo UA, où Kenren est un auto-stoppeur sous une pluie battante sur une autoroute américaine....
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Kenren/Tenpo

Pairing : Kenren/Tenpo

Rating : T, m…Bon, lemon quoi.

Disclaimer : Rien à Moi, UA.

Hitchhike for the night.

Il pleuvait. Dru. De minuscules champignons cristallins se formaient toutes les secondes sur le bitume assombri lorsque les gouttes d'eau lourde comme des châtaignes s'écrasaient dessus.

La longue route s'étendait de part et d'autre du paysage, se perdant dans la pénombre de la nuit déjà bien avancée. On avoisinait les minuits, et pourtant, la double-voie affluait pas mal en voiture encore.

Kenren regarda une voiture blanche le dépasser entre ses mèches couleur corbeau qui lui tombait sur le front. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau tendre le bras et se mettre dans la lumière des phares, personne n'acceptait de le prendre…Peut-être que la perspective d'avoir un homme détrempé sur sa banquette déplaisait. Il ricana.

Épuisé, il parcourait déjà près de cinq kilomètres à pied, sous une pluie battante depuis la sortie de San Francisco. Il voulait se rendre à Los Angeles pour… Remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Ses deux frangins, sa mère, son boulot de merde, et tout ce qui avait fait couler son existence petit à petit. Il voulait se rendre à la ville des Anges où son beau-père lui proposait un boulot pour sortir la tête de l'eau. Il voulait recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Mais pour l'instant, il se décourageait un peu… Seul en bordure de la grande voie, avec son gros sac à dos et la pluie comme seule compagne, il se demandait si un conducteur allait être assez charitable pour s'arrêter. Ce qui ne semblait pas pour être dans l'immédiat.

Il grogna et s'arrêta, décidant de prendre une pause. Il était déjà trempé, il ne pouvait pas l'être plus, de toute façon. Assis sur son sac de randonné, qui lui servait de sac de voyage, il fixa les voitures qui défilaient devant lui sans faire attention à son bras tendu.

Pourtant, au bout d'une demi-heure, un break rouge foncé ralentit et s'arrêta quelque mètres plus loin. Kenren resta un long moment dans la même position, le bras tendu, sans comprendre que le conducteur ou la conductrice s'était arrêté(e) pour lui. Puis il bondit finalement sur ses pieds et courut vers l'avant de la voiture. Il se pencha en avant et ouvrit la portière côté passager.

« Bonsoir ! Merci de me prendre !

La silhouette qui était au volant n'était pas très visible, pour la bonne raison qu'elle était en train de chercher quelque chose à l'arrière.

-Oui, montez ! Fit-elle, et Kenren déduisit au son de la voix que c'était un homme jeune. La voix repris :

-Je vous cherche une serviette.

Kenren s'assit et le conducteur se redressa, une serviette-éponge blanche de taille moyenne à la main et un gentil sourire aux lèvres. Il avait les traits fins et les cheveux longs et bruns, la pointe de ses mèches frôlant ses épaules. Une lourde frange retombait sur la partie droite de son front, mais la gauche était entièrement dégagée, les cheveux à cet endroit peignés en arrière. Et, derrière une paire de lunette, deux yeux noisettes fixait Kenren avec une lueur d'amusement et de gentille pitié.

-Et bien, mon pauvre. Quelle saucée vous vous êtes pris ! Où allez-vous ?

-Los Angeles.

-Oh, tant mieux, c'est là que je vais.

-Cool. Observa Kenren en s'essorant les cheveux tandis que l'homme mettait en route la voiture.

-Vous venez d'où ?

-De San Fransisco.

-Oh. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu le matin, sans vouloir vous offenser ? Il y a un bus…

Kenren baissa la tête et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son siège.

-Je voulais m'en aller le plus vite possible. Murmura-t-il. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que l'homme le fixait.

-Euh. Je ne suis pas un criminel ou rien, hein. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. L'homme hocha la tête. S'ensuivit un petit silence, que le conducteur coupa en tendant comme il put sa main vers Kenren :

-Je m'appelle Tenpo.

Kenren serra la main. Elle était très chaude contre la sienne si froide.

-Kenren.

-Enchanté. Bon , et bien, en route vers Los Angeles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous y vivez ?

-Oui, je reviens d'un rendez-vous d'affaire.

-Ah.

Il ne su pas quoi dire d'autre. Il fixa distraitement par le pare-brise les torrents d'eau qui s'abattaient sur la vitre, vainement balayés par les essuie-glaces. Tenpo avait retourné son attention à la route et plissait légèrement les yeux afin de mieux voir où il allait. Finalement, il repris la parole :

-Il va falloir que je m'arrête… Il y a une station dans quelques kilomètres. On pourra ainsi faire une pause et peut-être attendre que la pluie se calme. C'est plutôt dangereux de conduire par ce temps.

Kenren hocha la tête sans répondre, appuyant son coude contre la portière et son menton dans sa main. Il observait le dénommé Tenpo du coin de l'œil. Il semblait plutôt grand, mais plus petit qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Ses traits étaient fin et son visage plaisant. Bien trop agréable à l'œil pour être celui d'un homme.

-Vous êtes vraiment un mec ? Demande de but en blanc Kenren, qui se mordit aussitôt la langue. Tenpo lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

-Pourquoi, si j'avais été une femme, vous vous seriez révélé comme un violeur sociopathe ? Il eut un petit rire : Désolé, je suis un homme.

Kenren haussa les épaules.

-Je me disais juste que vous étiez trop beau pour être un mec. Il se mordit une seconde fois la langue et détourna les yeux.

Cette fois, Tenpo le regarda en face, deux patchs légèrement rouges sur les joues.

-Oh… Erm… Je suppose que je dois être flatté… Merci. Il eut un faible sourire.

Le silence s'installa pendant un long moment.

Puis, finalement, le panneau lumineux de la station service brilla à travers la pluie et Tenpo mit le clignotant, tout en murmurant :

-On va pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Kenren hocha la tête et Tenpo s'enfila sur le parking. C'était une petite station-service perdue au milieu de rien, avec seulement deux pompes et un petit baraquement qui proposait des toilettes, des sandwichs et des boissons. Le brun aux cheveux longs se gara un peu à l'écart et coupa le contact.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et coururent comme des dératés jusqu'à l'intérieur. Soufflant comme des noyés, ils entrèrent en trombe sous l'œil surpris d'un vieil homme assis derrière la caisse. Ils reprirent leurs respirations, puis Tenpo se redressa et indiqua la machine à café dans un coin :

-Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Et il se dirigea vers les toilettes. Kenren se rendit devant la machine à café et se tâta les poches. Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas de petite monnaie. Il resta les bras ballants à fixer l'image alléchante d'une grande tasse de café sur le plastique bombé du distributeur.

Soudain, il sentit la présence de Tenpo derrière lui qui lui demanda :

-Et bien, vous n'avez rien pris ?

-Je n'ai pas de monnaie. Expliqua Kenren en reculant pour laisser le brun se prendre une boisson.

-Oh, je peux vous la payer, si vous voulez.

-Hum, non. Ça me mettrait mal à l'aise. Grommela Kenren en se mettant les mains dans les poches. Tenpo l'examina un petit moment, les lèvres entrouvertes. De la pluie s'égouttait peu à peu de la pointe de ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Puis il insista :

-Vraiment, ça ne me gêne pas.

-Nan, merci. Ça va.

Tenpo haussa les épaules.

-Faites-moi savoir si vous changez d'avis.

Kenren haussa les épaules et hocha la tête en même temps… Combinaison qui rendit un effet assez étrange. Il se dirigea à pas lent vers les toilettes, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder la longue silhouette debout de dos devant la machine à café. C'était la première fois qu'il regardait Tenpo à la lumière de pieds en tête et il pouvait ainsi constater qu'il était vraiment pas mal du tout. Une taille mince et de longues jambes, et ses cheveux, qui semblaient noirs dans la pénombre de la voiture, étaient en fait châtain foncé. Kenren poussa la porte des toilettes et la vision de Tenpo, qui se retournait avec un gobelet en plastique fumant dans les mains, disparue à ses yeux.

En ressortant, il trouva le conducteur assis à une des tables en lino un peu collante qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il s'assit en face du brun et trouva une tasse de café devant lui, tandis que Tenpo sirotait tranquillement la sienne.

Kenren leva les yeux sur lui. Tenpo baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai pris la liberté.

Kenren secoua la tête.

-Pas grave. Merci quand même.

Tenpo hocha la sienne.

-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, mais un café par ce temps me semblait de rigueur.

-Merci. Répéta Kenren en touillant son sucre dans le café.

Le silence revint entre eux pendant qu'ils burent leurs cafés. La pluie tombait toujours drue. Tenpo regardait par la baie vitrée et poussa soudain un soupir.

-Je crains que la pluie ne cesse pas avant longtemps.

-Mh. Répondit seulement Kenren, perdu dans la chaleur de son breuvage. Tenpo hocha la tête.

Une fois les cafés terminés et les gobelets jetés dans la poubelle, Tenpo se mit debout face à la porte encore fermée. Kenren se mit debout à côté de lui. Ils fixèrent longuement la pluie qui battait le bitume. Le vieil homme s'était endormi et ronflait légèrement.

Finalement, Tenpo repris la parole :

-J'ai une bouteille d'alcool dans la voiture…ça vous tente un peu de boisson ?

-Et vous allez conduire après ? Demanda Kenren, méfiant. Tenpo se tourna vers lui avec un sourire :

-Je tiens bien l'alcool. Mais je pense que de toute façon, nous allons être obligé de passer la nuit quelque part.

Kenren observa la pluie battante au-dehors et opina du chef.

-Effectivement.

-Dormir dans la voiture vous conviendrait-il ? Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas d'Hôtel près d'ici.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Peu importe.

-Très bien.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la voiture encore une fois, et lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri, Tenpo alluma le plafonnier et regarda sa montre.

-Une heure du matin. Bon…

Il se tortilla sur son siège et alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac posé sur le banquette arrière. Il revint avec une bouteille de whisky. Il agita légèrement le liquide ambré sous la lumière, envoyant des reflets orangés sur le visage de Kenren. Puis Tenpo abaissa la bouteille et sourit à son compagnon qui lui renvoya son sourire.

-Il y a des gobelets dans la boîte à gant. Vous voulez bien les prendre ?

Kenren se pencha en avant et sortit effectivement deux gobelets d'un fouillis indescriptible. Il les souleva et les tint à la lumière, un dans chaque main. Tenpo les remplit et posa la bouteille entre eux deux. Il prit un verre et cligna de l'œil vers Kenren.

-Et bien, à ce que vous voulez.

Le brun réfléchit un instant. Puis il leva son verre :

-Au renouveau.

Tenpo le dévisagea un petit moment avant de hocher la tête.

-Effectivement. Au renouveau.

Ils burent. Le liquide de feu fit son chemin incandescent dans le corps de Kenren et il s'en sentit ragaillardi. Tenpo lui sourit doucement derrière son verre.

-Cette ville ne vous apportait rien de bon ?

-… Non. Je compte recommencer ma vie. N'importe où, mais ailleurs qu'ici.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Je vous envie.

-Pardon ?

-Tout lâcher ainsi pour recommencer, prendre un nouveau départ… Ce n'est pas une chose aisée à faire. Moi, coincé dans mon bureau sans réelles ambitions, je ne vais pas très loin.

-Que faites-vous comme boulot ?

-Je suis dirigeant d'un journal de mode.

-Oh. Les yeux de Kenren s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. La chemise simple et discrète, mais élégante et soignée, le pantalon au pli impeccable, bien que le tout soit quelque peu humide. Il baissa les yeux. Rien à voir avec ses divers minables petits boulots pour essayer de joindre les deux bouts. À Los Angeles brillait un moins l'idée d'un poste stable en bonne compagnie. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu ses deux frères. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le benjamin, qui n'était pas du même père que lui et son cadet, il devait à peine avoir huit ans… Il devait avoisiner la majorité à présent.

Il releva les yeux en réalisant que Tenpo venait de lui parler.

-Pardon ?

-Je vous demandais si vous aviez de la famille à Los Angeles ?

-Oh. Oh oui. Ma mère, mon beau-père, et mes deux frères. C'est mon beau-père qui me propose un job.

Tenpo hocha la tête en portant le whisky à ses lèvres. Kenren observa le mouvement gracieux que faisait la gorge de l'homme lorsqu'il buvait.

-Et vous ? Un chouette type comme vous devrait être marié et déjà deux enfants, non ?

Tenpo éclata de rire.

-Oh, non, j'en ai peur ! Je vis seul, et mon travail me laisse peu de temps pour voir ce qui me reste de ma famille.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il les baissa, une ombre passant dans sa voix :

-Mes deux parents sont mort, je n'ai plus qu'un frère et une sœur… Je ne les vois que très rarement… C'est aussi pour ça que je vous envie… Il vous reste des liens avec vos proches…

Kenren haussa les épaules et se versa un peu d'alcool. Des liens ? Hmm… Il n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment appeler ça comme ça.

Un bref silence suivit.

Finalement, Tenpo vida son verre et s'en remplit un deuxième, puis le leva à la lumière pâle de la voiture.

-Et bien, un deuxième toast. À votre nouvelle vie. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

-Oui.

Kenren fixa le pare-brise devant lui. Lui aussi espérait que tout allait bien se passer.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, ponctuées de brèves conversations, plus ou moins décousues à cause de l'alcool. La petite atmosphère confinée s'échauffa au fil du temps, et les vitres se couvraient peu à peu de buée. La pluie tombait toujours, et semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur la voiture et le parking vide.

Au bout de une ou deux heures, Tenpo avait abaissé son siège, et contemplait le plafond de toile grise, les deux mains refermées autour de son verre vide. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et ses lèvres étaient gonflées à cause de la liqueur.

Vraiment beau garçon, se prit à penser Kenren. Il frissonna. Avoir ce genre de pensée alors qu'il était dans le flou de l'ivresse n'était pas vraiment de bon augure pour la suite. Pourtant, Tenpo était un homme qui devait attirer les regards dans la rue. Il avait une silhouette souple et presque féline, le visage élégant et ses yeux brillait ironie et d'intelligence. Pas étonnant que des types comme lui réussissait dans la vie. La mode. Hah ! En voilà, un domaine où on pouvait s'en mettre plein les fouilles si on était doué. Tiens, d'ailleurs, la mode… Un détail poussa du coude un recoin du cerveau de Kenren. Ah… Oui, on disait souvent que les hommes qui bossaient dans ce métier étaient… Non ? Kenren jeta un coup d'œil en biais au brun allongé à côté de lui, qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux écouter la musique qui passait à la radio. Ah oui, ça se pourrait. Et nom de Dieu, Tenpo devait faire causer de lui dans les chaumières, avec son physique et son esprit. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Tenpo avait bien dit qu'il vivait seul, huh ? Bon alors, il devait bien avoir une vie sexuelle… Kenren se demanda distraitement si son conducteur était plutôt du genre passif ou actif. Sûrement un peu des deux. Il avait l'air d'être de ces personnes qui dominent tout le temps, sans même prendre le dessus physiquement. Esclave de personne, maître de tout le monde, Tenpo donnait l'impression de vous être supérieur même s'il s'agenouillait devant vous. Quelque chose dans les yeux, peut-être…

Tenpo tourna la tête vers lui au moment où Kenren essayait de se concentrer sur l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa fenêtre.

-Kenren ?

-… Hm… ?

-Vous savez, vous pouvez allez vous… Isoler dans les toilettes, si vous le voulez. Je comprendrais parfaitement.

Kenren s'étouffa sur sa gorgé de whisky et se tourna brusquement vers le brun.

-Qu… Quoi ?

Il suivit le regard de ce dernier vers sa ceinture et s'étrangla. _Oh nom de Dieu_. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il bandait. Pas tout à fait complètement, mais assez pour que cela se remarque sous son jean. Il se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieure et se demanda furtivement si c'était ses réflexions à propos de Tenpo qui l'avaient conduit dans cet état, ou bien tout simplement parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un peu de bon temps.

Il tenta vainement de s'expliquer, mais seul un fouillis de bredouillements incompréhensibles sortit de ses lèvres. Il avait rougi, et Tenpo aussi, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'alcool. Le conducteur détourna les yeux.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien…

-Non ! Le coupa Kenren. Tenpo lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Le brun bafouilla de nouveau : Je veux dire… C'est rien… Ça passera… Enfin…

Silence gêné.

Finalement, Tenpo détourna son regard et se perdit dans la contemplation de la pluie au-dehors.

Un long moment passa, pendant lequel Kenren tenta désespérément de se calmer. Mais tandis que son esprit criait : « Stop ! », son corps répliquait avec autant de force : « Encore ! ». Il se prit le visage entre les mains et soupira. Distraitement, il entendit un craquement à ses côtés et un froissement de tissus, comme si Tenpo s'était redressé.

Et soudain, avant même qu'il ai eu le temps de décoller ses doigts de ses yeux, Il sentit une main frôler son entrejambe.

Faisant un bond sur son siège, Kenren rejeta les mains en arrière et fixa Tenpo. Celui-ci s'était penché sur le côté (C'était une voiture à changement de vitesse automatique, ce qui en résultait que son torse ne s'empalait pas sur un levier quelconque), un coude sur le rebord du siège où était assis Kenren et les mains très très près de l'érection du jeune homme. _Ohmondieu_.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?! S'exclama-t-il, sans pour autant repousser le brun. Ce dernier leva des yeux assombris vers lui et murmura :

-Juste un coup de main pour vous détendre. Mais si vous ne voulez pas…

Kenren déglutit, mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de rejeter la tête en arrière sur le dossier et ferma les yeux avec un soupir.

Un léger rire se fit entendre plus bat, et il sentit les doigts agiles de l'homme défaire sa ceinture et sa braguette. Mais, Bon Dieu, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il allait passer à la casserole après, c'était sur ! Et puis, coucher avec un inconnu total dans une voiture au milieu d'un parking à deux heures du matin…

Et pourtant, cette pensée ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça. Pas du tout, même.

Il manqua de s'étrangler et dû rouvrir les yeux lorsque quelque chose d'humide toucha la chair sensible de son sexe. Il baissa la tête et retint son souffle devant l'érotique vision de Tenpo, les yeux fermés et les lèvres enfermant juste le bout de sa verge. _Bordeldemerde._

Le conducteur relevant les yeux vers lui, le questionnant du regard : _Y a-t-il un problème ?_ Et tout ce que pouvaient répondre les yeux bleus de Kenren, c'était : _non, aucun, je suis juste en train de me faire sucer par un type que je viens toute juste de rencontrer, dans une voiture sur un parking de station-service. Franchement, je ne vois pas le problème._

Tenpo sembla sourire, en baissa brusquement la tête en avant, arrachant un cri à Kenren en attaquant avec plus d'entrain la virilité dressée devant lui. Le brun rejeta de nouveau la tête en arrière avec un long soupir et un léger gémissement.

C'était terriblement agréable. Tenpo avait _forcément___déjà eu__des rapports avec des hommes. Il n'était pas possible d'expliquer autrement le don qu'il avait pour faire _ça_ –Et à ce _ça_, Kenren poussa un gémissement vraiment sonore- avec sa langue. Ou bien peut-être avait-il le don de nouer des queues de cerises depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

Le cerveau de Kenren se mit définitivement en mode Off lorsque Tenpo se pencha un peu plus en avant afin de glisser sa main plus loin dans le jean du brun et de toucher l'intérieur de sa cuisse. L'auto-stoppeur ferma les yeux et instinctivement, glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux bruns de son conducteur. Celui-ci poussa un bruit qui ressemblait à un rire satisfait, ou bien à un petit gémissement de soumission. Kenren ne savait pas bien. Tout ce qu'il savait à ce niveau c'est que le plaisir montait, montait, montait… Il allait jouir quand Tenpo se redressa brusquement, les lèvres roses et gonflées et le menton un peu humide. Kenren grogna.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il se tut en voyant Tenpo commencer à défaire sa propre ceinture d'une main, et descendre le jean de brun le plus bas possible sur ses jambes de l'autre.

Oh.

_Oh._

-Hey, Je suis pas sûr de… La partie qui contenant la notion d'instinct de survie de Kenren se réveilla et il tenta de battre en retraite. Mais Tenpo lui agrippa le poignet et haleta doucement :

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir me retenir à ce niveau-là. Kenren déglutit et baissa les yeux sur l'érection à présent dévoilée du brun. Ah. D'accords. Tenpo avait vraiment tout pour plaire.

Mais tandis qu'une partie de son esprit s'extasiait, l'autre lui hurlait de se sauver. Il tenait à pourvoir marcher encore quelque temps…

Pourtant, les hurlements et protestation de cette partie-là furent coupés court quand Tenpo enjamba les cuisses de Kenren et se mit face à lui, les genoux de chaque côté des hanches du brun. Il se pencha en avant et mit ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Kenren. Ce dernier prit une inspiration et glissa sa main dans la nuque de l'autre homme, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser. Leurs langues se mélangèrent avec une brusque et violente passion, plus violente que n'importe laquelle Kenren avait déjà connu.

Peu importe où il était, et qui était vraiment Tenpo, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était coucher avec lui, et peu importe passif ou actif.

De toute façon, les craintes qu'il avait ressenties furent balayées lorsque Tenpo se pencha sur le côté et tira la manette de niveau du siège pour le pousser en arrière, et Kenren avec. Il s'installa mieux au-dessus des hanches du brun et guida ses mains à venir sur les siennes, sous les pans de la chemise encore humide de pluie.

Tenpo s'assit sur le ventre de Kenren, se débarrassant de son pantalon avec quelques coups de pieds, celui-ci le gênant pour ouvrir les jambes.

Kenren fit remonter ses mains sur la poitrine de Tenpo et caressa distraitement les deux mamelons déjà dressés et sensibles. Le brun poussa un long gémissement et se cambra, faisant ainsi frotter son érection contre le plexus de Kenren. Puis il se pencha en avant, enfonçant à son tour ses mains sous le haut de ce dernier, et l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Hey, attends… Haleta Kenren en apposant légèrement ses mains sur les fesses du brun. Celui-ci leva les yeux sur lui, et pendant un instant, Kenren prit réellement conscience de la situation : eux deux, dans une voiture à présent surchauffée et aux vitres couvertes de buée, le bruit lancinant de la pluie au-dehors, la faible lueur des néons de la station qui perçait plus ou moins la couche blanchâtre de buée sur le pare-brise. Tenpo, dont la silhouette était à demi cachée par la pénombre, le regardait d'en haut, les lèvres entrouvertes, la chemise en désordre et les cheveux en bataille. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, enfonçant un peu plus ses mains sous le polo du brun.

-Il y a un problème, Kenren ?

-Juste… Tu as de quoi… Hum, faciliter la chose ?

Il entrevit Tenpo sourire.

-Inutile… J'ai… Plutôt l'habitude.

_Ah._

Kenren sentit malgré lui –Car il s'en doutait- ses yeux s'écarquiller. Puis il se mit à rire et hocha la tête tout en pressant le bassin du brun contre le sien (leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement)

-D'accords. Okay. Bon.

Sa voix était rauque, et ses mains moites. Et son sexe très, très dur. Tenpo ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état, et il se pencha en avant jusqu'à être presque à quatre pattes sur le brun. Il détendit son bras entre ses cuisses et attrapa la verge de l'autre homme, le faisant soupirer, et put ainsi la guider en lui, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir certains bruits qui auraient pu être embarrassant.

Kenren sentit sa respiration se coincer quelque part entre ses poumons et son nez quand il sentit son sexe prit soudainement dans un étau de chair brûlant et étroit. Il ferma les yeux avec un « Hmmm » qui en disait long et ses doigts agrippèrent violemment les hanches minces du brun afin de le stabiliser quelque peu, et reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits.

Tenpo avait rejeté la tête en arrière et respirait lentement par le nez. Puis il rebaissa les yeux sur l'autre homme et sourit doucement.

Ah, flûte. Il était vraiment trop sexy.

Kenren se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure et son vis-à-vis pencha la tête sur le côté droit, un air surpris sur le visage.

-Un problème, Kenren ?

-Non… Non, pas vraiment.

Et ses mains imprimèrent un fort mouvement à Tenpo, qui dû contracter les épaules pour ne pas pousser un cri. Son bassin bougea convulsivement sous le coup d'une décharge sensorielle. Il ferma les yeux et porta la main à la bouche pour se mordre profondément les doigts. Kenren le regardait par en-dessous et compris que la sensation de chaleur diffuse dans son visage était dû au fait qu'il avait fortement rougit. Il se sentait comme une jeune mariée, ou un jeune marié, et cela le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Tenpo lui donnait l'impression d'être un adolescent encore vierge qui irait voir les prostituées, et qui elles, avaient de l'expérience et faisait tout pour lui apparaître désirable et l'exciter.

Il déglutit. La comparaison n'était pas flatteuse, mais assez vraie sur le plan psychologique de l'auto-stoppeur. Tenpo le mettait mal à l'aise.

Ce dernier semblait s'en être aperçu et il se pencha en avant. Il déposa un baiser très léger sur les lèvres de Kenren, puis sur sa joue droite, puis la gauche. Enfin, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et murmura :

-Détendez-vous… Tu ne veux pas ?

-Si. Articula Kenren tout en entourant de ses bras la taille mince du brun et le pressant contre lui. Tenpo fit un bruit appréciateur et se frotta tout contre le torse de Kenren, qui était bouillant, autant qu'à cause de l'espace réduit que de la situation. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la langue de Tenpo courir le long du pavillon de son oreille. Ses hanches donnèrent un coup vers le haut et cette fois, le gémissement que poussa Tenpo ne fut pas retenu à temps.

Kenren fut revigoré par ce son terriblement sexy à ses oreilles. Il se redressa à demi sur les coudes et pris plus fermement Tenpo par la taille. Celui-ci posa ses mains à plat sur chacune des épaules de l'autre homme et sourit doucement, mais ce sourire était trop de désir pour être tout à fait innocent.

-Et nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Kenren déglutit encore une fois et hocha la tête, incapable d'articuler un son. Tenpo lui faisait tourner la tête.

Tenpo fit un mouvement de bassin et Kenren le suivit. Le brun assis au-dessus rejeta la tête en arrière avec un soupir et Kenren commença réellement à bouger, du mieux qu'il pouvait en s'appuyant des mains de çà de là. Tenpo l'aidait en se soulevant et en se rabaissant, les pointes de ses cheveux vibrantes en rythme. Kenren enfonça son visage contre la poitrine douce et imberbe de l'homme avec un soupir, ses hanches toujours en mouvement.

Il trouvait injuste le fait que cela soit aussi bon. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais ressentit ça auparavant, lors d'une de ses amourettes avec quelques filles rencontrées dans les bars ? Il ferma les yeux et plissant fort des paupières. Il tenta plus ou moins d'imaginer une pulpeuse pin-up à la place de Tenpo, mais il se sentit immédiatement coupable et son cerveau se refusa à créer l'image d'une jolie blonde au lieu du beau brun.

-Kenren ?

L'auto-stoppeur rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que l'autre homme s'était penché jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il grogna et ses mains jaillirent pour agripper Tenpo par le cou et l'attirer contre lui. Le brun parut surpris et il poussa une exclamation étouffée par la bouche de son partenaire. Il recula doucement et ses hanches s'immobilisèrent.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Kenren ? Murmura Tenpo en caressant la joue de ce dernier. Et ce fut seulement à ce contact que le brun réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il tenta de se reculer sur le siège mais le poids du modiste l'en empêcha et il glissa pour revenir à se position initiale. Il tendit les mains pour essayer de repousser Tenpo mais celui-ci le retint par les poignets et murmura doucement, passant un de ses bras dans la nuque de Kenren :

-Shhh, doucement, tout va bien… Vous pouvez pleurer si vous voulez.

Kenren ne nota que très distraitement le retour au vouvoiement tandis qu'il se laissait aller contre la poitrine toujours nue de Tenpo. Ce dernier était toujours empalé sur le membre de Kenren, mais la frénétique passion de plus tôt semblait être disparue.

-Vous deviez vraiment avoir une vie désagréable pour être dans cet état… Souffla Tenpo contre l'oreille de Kenren. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais hocha légèrement la tête. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun et le serra fort, comme on serre une mère lorsqu'on a besoin de réconfort. Il sentit que le conducteur lui caressait les cheveux, puis appliquait de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Kenren se détendit légèrement et se recula, reniflant pour regarder en face le visage apaisant de son homonyme. Il souriait tendrement, et Kenren sentit qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa joue humide et caressait la pommette de son pouce. De coin de l'œil, Kenren remarqua que les doigts de Tenpo étaient légèrement brunis, comme les siens. Il devait être fumeur.

Il baissa la tête et son front entra en contact avec celui de Tenpo. Il soupira et ses deux mains glissèrent le long des hanches du brun pour finalement s'y ancrer et donner un léger mouvement du bassin. Un doux gémissement, presque un ronronnement échappa à Tenpo et il lui jeta un coup d'œil mi-interrogatif, mi-amusé. Kenren ricana.

-Je crois qu'on s'était arrêté quelque part par là… Murmura-t-il en forçant Tenpo à se reculer et s'appuyer contre le tableau de bord, les coudes rejetés en arrière. Kenren leva les yeux et vit que Tenpo souriait malicieusement, les jambes écartées et la poitrine bombée en avant à cause de sa position plutôt inconfortable. Le brun sourit également et noua ses mains sur les reins de l'autre afin de lui imprimer plus facilement son mouvement de va et vient. Tenpo pencha la tête en arrière et un soupir de bien-être lui échappa. Tant bien que mal, comme Kenren était légèrement penché en avant, il réussit à nouer ses chevilles dans le dos de ce dernier afin de l'attirer plus à lui.

Kenren poussa un grognement de plaisir au premier coup de hanche et aussitôt, la chaleur précédente revint, lui brûlant les entrailles et envahissant son système nerveux. Electrisé, il accéléra de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que son partenaire en arrive au même point que lui, gémissant et haletant.

Il sentit les longues mains fines de son partenaire se nouer dans son cou pour plus de balance. En tournant légèrement la tête, il pouvait effleurer de sa bouche la peau, à cet endroit plus tendre, du poignet du brun. Il la mordilla d'abords légèrement avant d'y planter profondément ses dents. Il entendit un grognement d'appréciation du côté de Tenpo et cela le fit sourire.

Plantant ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol de la voiture, il se cambra au maximum qu'il pouvait dans cet endroit étroit et inconfortable (Décidément, rien ne valait un bon lit, large, avec des draps propres et un matelas moelleux, pensa l'auto-stoppeur distraitement.), faisant cambrer également Tenpo, avec un long gémissement et ses cheveux battant l'air. Sur ses tempes, ses mèches brunes collaient à sa peau à cause de la sueur. Il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, de courtes respirations saccadées en sortant. Ses mains agrippaient violemment le tableau de bord derrière lui et son dos commençait à vibrer de la tension qu'il lui imposait en plus du plaisir grandissant.

-Oh… Kenren… Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais je crois que…

Kenren lâcha brutalement les hanches du brun pour faire glisser ses bras autour du torse de Tenpo et le presser contre lui.

-Vas-y. Ça ne me dérange pas. Souffla-t-il contre l'oreille du brun.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, retira d'une main quelque peu tremblante ses lunettes et enfoui complètement son visage dans le cou moite de son homonyme, où il étouffa son cri de jouissance, et avec un mouvement convulsif du bassin, il se libéra entre leurs ventres.

Kenren sut à ce moment qu'il était complètement perdu. Impossible de revenir en arrière ni d'oublier ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il était entièrement tombé sous le charme de Tenpo. Ses bras se nouèrent violemment dans le dos de ce dernier, le faisant gémir de douleur et il se libéra à son tour avec un cri rauque étouffé dans le col de brun.

Après ça, il eut l'impression de tomber dans un épais voile de coton qui obstrua tous ses sens. Il sentit vaguement les mains de Tenpo lui caresser le cou et murmurer quelque chose, sans bien comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, puis il se sentit s'allonger en arrière sur le siège et fermer les yeux, les mains toujours posées sur les reins du modiste. La voix de ce dernier l'accompagna jusque dans les bras de Morphée.

A suivre…

Bon, à vrai dire, c'était censé juste être un OS lemon de derrière les fagots, mais la dimension philosophique et scénaristique s'est trop développée. Je suis obligée de le couper en deux…


	2. Chapter 2

Hitchhike for the night

Hitchhike for the night.

Partie 2

En rouvrant les yeux, Kenren compris qu'il avait dormi d'une traite jusqu'au matin. Il avait un peu roulé sur le côté dans son sommeil et regardait du côté de la vitre. Il leva les yeux et aperçu ainsi un coin du ciel. Il était clair, lavé par l'orage de la veille. Quelques nuages parsemaient encore le bleu pur presque aveuglant.

Kenren se redressa légèrement et regarda par-dessus son épaule, les bras ankylosés. Le siège du conducteur était vide. Une rapide vérification lui confirma qu'il était toujours sur le parking de la station de la veille. Tenpo devait juste être partit pour boire ou manger.

Le brun se redressa complètement, s'assit sur le siège et remit le dossier droit dans son dos. Il bailla et s'aperçut qu'on l'avait rhabillé ; ou du moins refermé sa chemise et son pantalon. Il se frotta le visage et bailla de nouveau, avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir.

Ses jambes flanchèrent légèrement lorsqu'il se mit sur ses pieds. Il s'étira, écoutant les craquements que produisirent ses épaules. Il tourna la tête et regarda le parking. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus de monde que la veille, sauf un break beige un peu plus loin. Il s'éloigna de la voiture de son conducteur d'un pas mal assuré, peu certain de ce qu'il allait trouver dans le café.

En poussant la porte, il repéra immédiatement la longue silhouette de Tenpo, face à la machine à café où ils avaient pris un breuvage hier soir. Il tournait le dos à la porte, et ne sembla pas entendre Kenren entrer. Une femme était un peu plus loin, choisissant un soda dans le rayon frais, sûrement la propriétaire du break, et c'était le même petite vieux, derrière la caisse, l'air pas très frais.

Kenren se glissa jusqu'à Tenpo et se pencha pour lui murmurer :

-Bonjour.

Tenpo sursauta et tourna la tête avec un visage alarmé avant de se radoucir en voyant qui était son interlocuteur. Il se retourna complètement et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Kenren se prit à sentir son cœur louper un battement.

_Merde. Je suis trop dans la merde._

-Bien le bonjour, Kenren ! Bien dormi ?

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de noter que Tenpo avait changé de chemise et avait dû se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se raser, à en juger l'air frais qu'il avait, comparé à Kenren qui se sentait comme une boule de papier mâché trempé.

-Ça peut aller. Et… Toi ?

Il avait hésité sur le tutoiement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport aux événements de la veille, dans la voiture.

-Très bien, merci. Un café ?

-Mmh… Se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'accoudant à une table. Il regarda le dos de Tenpo lorsque celui-ci se retourna et ses yeux descendirent à toute vitesse sur les fesses du brun. Bon Dieu. Il était définitivement fichu.

-Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué de tes yeux étaient bleus.

Kenren releva la tête au son de la voix du brun qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées. Il eut un faible sourire.

-Mon frère cadet les a de la même couleur. En revanche, mon benjamin les a… (Haussement d'épaules) On a jamais vraiment su. On dirait qu'ils sont rouges.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Ses cheveux sont presque de la même couleur. À vrai dire, le dernier est le fils de mon beau-père. En revanche, le cadet est brun comme moi.

Tenpo sourit, déposant une tasse de café fumante devant le brun. Celui-ci le remercia de la tête et demanda :

-Et ta famille ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais un frère et une sœur ?

-Oui…

Tenpo regarda vers la fenêtre.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. Ils se ressemblent énormément. Lui a les cheveux de la même couleur que les miens et elle les a un peu plus miel, mais ils ont tous les deux les yeux très verts.

-Je vois.

Tenpo le regarda de nouveau, son sourire semblait s'être fané quelque peu.

-Je pense reprendre la route dans environ un quart d'heure. Ça ira ?

Il était clair qu'il avait voulu changer de sujet. Kenren hocha néanmoins la tête.

-Super.

Et effectivement, quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture et celle-ci se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'aire de repos. Ils en avaient profité pour mettre le sac de voyages de Kenren (qui avait séché pendant la nuit) dans le coffre et ce dernier avait également changé de haut, après s'être lavé le visage et passé un coup de rasoir.

À présent, assis de nouveau sur le siège qui avait servi pour leurs ébats, il dévorait des yeux le brun assis à côté de lui, les mains légèrement crispées sur le volant.

En s'engageant sur l'autoroute, Tenpo fit un mouvement incertain de la tête pour rejeter ses cheveux dans sa nuque.

-Je voulais…

Kenren remonta son regard vers le visage de l'autre (il s'était perdu quelque part vers les cuisses)

-Je voulais te dire que pour hier soir…

Ah. Ça y était. Le moment critique. Kenren se tendit légèrement. Qu'allait sortir de la bouche de Tenpo ? Et que voulait-il, lui, entendre sortir de cette bouche ?

Cette dernière question le laissa perplexe. En effet, il ne savait pas très bien lui-même ce qu'il désirait. Une partie de son cerveau voulait rester avec Tenpo, s'installer avec lui, faire l'amour avec lui tous les soir, vivre une belle vie… Il savait aussi que cette partie de cerveau qui lui dictait cette envie était celle qui était cupide et envieuse. L'argent restait un problème majeur dans la vie de Kenren, malgré le poste que lui offrait son beau-père.

D'un autre côté, le cerveau de Kenren lui ordonnait de laisser tomber, ce n'était qu'une passade sur une aire d'autoroute, Tenpo n'était pas quelqu'un pour lui et en plus, c'était _un mec_, nom de Dieu…

Et puis, de toute façon que ferait Tenpo d'un type comme lui ? Il était aisé, voire riche, intelligent et devait côtoyer la mondanité dans le cadre de son travail. Et lui, il se sentait si ridicule à côté du brun, avec sa vie pitoyable. Il était certain que Tenpo allait le jeter, sûrement gentiment, mais bien lui faire comprendre qu'en arrivant à destination, il le laisserait descendre de la voiture sans le retenir et ne chercherait jamais à le revoir…

-C'est bon, s'entendit-il dire. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends parfaitement.

_T'inquiète pas de quoi, crétin ? C'est quoi ce blabla à la noix ?_

Tenpo le regarda perplexe, puis se recroquevilla légèrement.

-Mmh… Tu sembles… Vouloir prendre ce qui s'est pour une aventure d'un soir.

Le cœur de Kenren cessa complètement de battre. Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer et il se tourna en automate vers son homologue.

-Ah… Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux toi ?

Les yeux noisettes du modiste se teintèrent de peine.

-…Non, pour être franc, non. Je suis désolé.

Kenren resta perplexe.

-Désolé ? De quoi ?

-Et bien… J'avais eu l'impression… Oh, et puis, laissez tomber, ce n'est pas grave.

Kenren se rendit compte que Tenpo était revenu au vouvoiement en même temps que ce dernier appuyait brusquement sur l'accélérateur, profitant du vide total de personne sur la voie rapide. Ecrasé contre le dossier de son siège a cause du brusque saut en avant, et il coula un regard en biais a Tenpo, ahuri.

-Mais…Huuuh… Je croyais…

-Hmm ? Fit Tenpo sans détacher son regard de la route.

C'était le « Hmm » le plus agressif et menaçant qu'avait jamais entendu Kenren. Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce que voulait Tenpo. Il se redressa et s'exclama :

-Bon, il faudrait qu'on explique. Tu allais me dire que ce n'était qu'une passade, pas vrai ? Un type comme toi peut trouver beaucoup mieux qu'on type comme moi, non ?

Cette fois, Tenpo le regarda, l'air franchement surpris.

-Un type comme toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, un type comme toi ? Tu est une personne complètement honorable, Kenren.

-C'est une blague, grogna ce dernier. Tenpo secoua la tête.

-Je vais être franc, puisque nous avons encore plusieures heures de routes devant nous…

Un silence, pendant lequel il fixa de nouveau la route, les lèvres entrouverte, comme cherchant ses mots. Kenren le regardait de façon inquisitrice. Finalement, le modiste repris la parole, parlant lentement.

-Je ne vais pas… M'avancer à dire que j'ai des… Sentiments très nets pour vous. (_Encore le vouvoiement_ nota Kenren) Pourtant… (Et là, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, et ses yeux glissèrent légèrement vers Kenren) Je vais avouer que vous me plaisez énormément.

Il eut un fin sourire, presque d'excuse.

-Plus que juste pour une passade d'une nuit.

Kenren cligna des yeux, une, deux trois fois avant de reconnecter ses neurones.

-Plus que… ?

-J'en ai peur.

Tenpo doubla une voiture sur la route, et le mouvement du véhicule fit basculer Kenren contre la portière, trop amorphe pour résister aux lois de la physique.

-Vraiment ?... Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. Tenpo se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, ses yeux de nouveau rivés devant lui et ses joues hautes en couleur. Kenren sentit les rouages se mettrent en route sous son crâne. Avait-il loupé l'épisode où le destin lui faisait un beau cadeau, lui permettant d'améliorer sa vie ? Bouche bée, il continua de fixer Tenpo pendant un long moment, assez long pour mettre le brun mal à l'aise.

-Kenren ?... Mmh, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kenren fut tiré de sa torpeur.

-Hein ? Non. Si. Attends, quoi ?

Tenpo eut un petit rire, mais n'ajouta rien. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Kenren repris la parole.

-Je n'ai nulle part pour crécher. Observa-t-il, sentant malgré lui un long sourire lui étirer le visage. Tenpo lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et se mit à sourire aussi.

-Vraiment ? Moi, j'habite dans un appartement trop grand.

-Haa, c'est embêtant, ça.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, ils se regardèrent bien en face, souriant franchement. Puis, Tenpo fit une violente embardée qui propulsa Kenren sur le côté. Se redressant, il vit que le brun se garait sur une bande d'urgence. À peine avait-il enregistré l'information que Tenpo était sur lui, l'embrassant de toutes ses forces, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Kenren y répondit avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable à ce moment.

-J'ai envie de te faire exactement ce que tu m'as fait hier soir. Murmura Tenpo dans l'oreille du brun. Et tout ce que pouvait penser Kenren à cette seconde, c'était : _Oh yeah. _

Et soudainement, l'horizon de sa vie semblait plus lumineux.

Fin

GRAAAAAH ! /S'écroule sur son ordi, coule sous la table, meurt les bras en croix./ Combien de MOIS ais-je mis pour l'écrire ?? COMBIEN ? (Au moins cinq, surtout si on compte la période de révisions où je n'ai pas touché l'ordi) Graaaaaaah…. /Re-meurt/

Enfin bref, je reviens sur le circuit (enfin j'espère) muhahaha.

Donc voilà, un petit Kenren/Tenpo qui devait juste être un truc très sexy et tout et qui devient quelque chose de moins sexy et plus prise de tête. Désolée :'(

Allez, donnez-moi courage pour reprendre décemment l'écriture, envoyez des revieeeeews !


End file.
